


Head Over Heels (For You)

by applegummybear



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Jongho is so patient, Love at First Sight, M/M, Seonghwa Yeosang and Hongjoong are briefly here, Soft Boys, Wooyoung is high on painkillers, nurse Jongho, patient Wooyoung, this is soft
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegummybear/pseuds/applegummybear
Summary: "Làm y tá chẳng hề dễ dàng, nhất là khi bệnh nhân mới của Jongho liên tục tán tỉnh cậu ấy khi còn chưa tỉnh thuốc mê."Fic được dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không reup nơi khác.Thank you Hindy for your permission.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 2





	Head Over Heels (For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head Over Heels (For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735387) by [Hindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy). 



> Đây là lần đầu tiên mình dịch fic nên nếu có sai sót mong mọi người bỏ qua ạ.   
> Câu chữ chưa được mượt mà lắm nhưng mình đã cố gắng hết sức, mọi người đọc vui vẻ :3  
> Once again thank you for your permission Hindy <3   
> Vui lòng không reup nơi khác.

Chuyện cuối cùng mà Wooyoung nhớ được trước khi mọi thứ xung quanh tối sầm là ngọn gió thổi bay lọn tóc trước mặt cùng nhịp tim đập mạnh cả trăm lần mỗi phút vì từng đợt adrenaline kích thích cơ thể . Anh ta mơ hồ nhớ đến điệu cười của Yeosang khi mình vấp phải ván trượt của cậu bạn và những lời can ngăn của Seonghwa khi anh trượt ván trên đường.

Anh ta nhớ lại bản thân đã dũng cảm và gan dạ đến nhường nào khi quyết định nhảy lên ván trượt, và cả cái cách từng bánh xe bắt đầu lăn đi khi anh dùng chân phải đẩy xuống nền đường xám xịt. Seonghwa bắt kịp cậu em của mình chỉ trong vài giây, cố gắng thuyết phục cậu chàng rằng đó là một ý tưởng rất tồi khi băng băng trên phố trong tình trạng “không được tỉnh táo hoàn toàn” vì lượng cồn trong người khá nhiều. Nhưng Wooyoung nào có để tâm mà chỉ đẩy người mạnh hơn, bỏ lại ông anh xa tít phía sau, tận hưởng luồng gió lạnh thổi qua vầng trán ướt đẫm mồ hôi. 

Chỉ mất mười giây và một viên sỏi để mặt tiền của Wooyoung đâm sầm xuống đường nhựa và may mắn sao, cơn đau chưa kịp lắng xuống thì mắt anh ta đã trợn ngược lên và đầu óc ngừng hoạt động vì cú sốc.

✰

Tối thứ năm thường là một buổi tối yên tĩnh ở bệnh viện kể cả khi Jongho được phân công trực ở phòng cấp cứu. Lúc nào cũng vậy, Jongho dường như quá quen thuộc với những vụ tai nạn xe hơi điển hình chỉ có ít hoặc nhiều hãi hùng hơn, cả chục đứa con nít với đủ loại trật khớp hoặc gãy xương khác nhau, hay vài ba câu chuyện vi diệu của các ông chú già với sở thích “mượn rượu giải sầu.

Jongho vừa xử lý xong tên nhóc năm tuổi nhét đồ chơi vào sâu trong mũi đến nỗi bố nó không tự tay lấy ra được thì anh đồng nghiệp tiến lại cùng tập hồ sơ mới.

"Nè, ca này giao cho em," Hongjoong nói trong khi đập đống giấy tờ lên bàn tạo ra một tiếng vang lớn, "nam, 21 tuổi, đập mặt xuống đường vì hắn nghĩ hắn có thể trượt ván sau khi nốc bốn chai bia."

Jongho than vãn trước câu chốt, "Sao tối nay em cứ phải xử lý mấy ca say xỉn chứ?"

"Tại vì, thứ nhất, anh lớn hơn em nên em phải vâng lời anh. Thứ hai, anh đã xử lý ca nhậu say rồi bị kẹt cái móc câu ở ngón cái vừa nãy rồi nên ca này em lo đi," Hongjoong trả lời, giọng điệu anh ấy cứng rắn nhưng một nụ cười dịu dàng vẫn tô điểm cho gương mặt phấn khởi kia

Dù có dùng lời lẽ cứng rắn hay trong tình huống “nhìn như đang bắt nạt hậu bối” kia, Hongjoong thực chất lại rất thương cậu em đồng nghiệp này. Kể cả khi Jongho vừa mới tốt nghiệp trường điều dưỡng và làm việc cùng Hongjoong chỉ vài tháng trước, Hongjoong có thể cảm nhận được sự kiên nhẫn và nhẹ nhàng của chàng trai trẻ đối với bệnh nhân. Hai người chưa đủ thân thiết để biết được tại sao Jongho chọn nghề y tá. Nhưng mặc kệ lí do là gì, Hongjoong biết rõ em ấy sinh ra để làm việc này khi chứng kiến khoảnh khắc cậu chàng vỗ về một em bé vỏn vẹn vài giây khi không có ai làm được.

"Tin anh đi, em sẽ không hối hận đâu," anh đồng nghiệp cất lời, chuẩn bị rời đi để chuyển sang phòng chờ - nơi vẫn còn nhiều bệnh nhân khác đang đợi anh, "nếu em chỉ nhìn mặt phải của cậu ấy thôi thì trông cũng không xấu lắm đâu,"

Hongjoong ném cho cậu em một cái nháy mắt, cười khúc khích rời khỏi phòng trước khi nghe được tiếng Jongho gào tên mình một cách cực kì bức xúc. 

✰

Jongho nhanh chóng lướt qua hồ sơ trong lúc lên đường đến chỗ của bệnh nhân mới và thật sự, chẳng có gì đáng chú ý trong bệnh án mà Hongjoong chưa đề cập đến. Điều mới mẻ duy nhất Jongho biết được là anh ta tên Jung Wooyoung và có hai người bạn đã ở đấy khi tai nạn xảy ra. Theo bộ hồ sơ, Wooyoung đã được tiêm một liều thuốc mê vừa đủ vì bác sĩ cần tiến hành khâu vết thương. Nhiệm vụ của Jongho là chỉ cần thay băng gạc, làm sạch vết thương nếu cần thiết và để anh ta nghỉ ngơi đến sáng mai vì giờ đã quá trễ để cho bệnh nhân về nhà. 

Có hai người đàn ông đã chờ sẵn trước phòng khi Jongho đến, cậu đoán chắc rằng họ là bạn của Wooyoung, người mà Hongjoong đã nhắc tới.

"Em ấy đã ổn chưa ạ?" người cao hơn hỏi lúc Jongho đã tiến đến đủ gần, anh ta gần như đã nhảy ra khỏi ghế ngồi khi thấy y tá nam.

"Theo như bệnh án thì vâng, bạn của anh đã ổn. Anh ấy chỉ có một vết cắt nghiêm trọng trên lông mày, cần phải may tận năm mũi nhưng bác sĩ đã xử lý xong rồi nên mọi chuyện đều ổn thỏa" Jongho gửi họ một nụ cười và vai họ ngay lập tức được thả lỏng khỏi sự căng thẳng, "tôi sẽ kiểm tra xem bệnh nhân có cần gì không, trong lúc đó thì hai anh có thể về nhà. Bệnh nhân có thể sẽ ngủ cả đêm và mọi người có thể đến đón bệnh nhân vào sáng hôm sau. Nhân viên y tế sẽ hướng dẫn mọi thủ tục cho các anh."

Cùng cái cúi người và vô vàn lời cảm ơn, họ đi về hướng khác trong khi Jongho gõ cửa để người trong phòng biết cậu ấy sắp bước vào. 

Wooyoung nằm thoải mái trên giường bệnh với ống truyền dịch nhỏ từng giọt thuốc giảm đau vào tĩnh mạch và miếng vải băng lớn bên mặt trái. Anh ta quay đầu một cách chệnh choạng về phía thanh âm mới lạ kia, và Jongho phải thừa nhận rằng thậm chí với cặp môi hơi sưng cùng con mắt bị bầm đen đấy, Wooyoung vẫn trông cũng không tệ lắm. Wooyoung tặng cậu y tá một nụ cười thoải mái và thậm chí còn vẫy tay về phía Jongho trước khi nói lắp câu 'chào đằng ấy' không tròn vành rõ chữ.

Jongho cố gắng giữ phong thái chuyên nghiệp. Cậu cắn má trong của mình để ngăn bản thân bật cười và sau khi hít một hơi thật sâu mới có thể tiến lại gần Wooyoung.

"Chào anh Jung, tên tôi là Choi Jongho, tôi sẽ là y tá chăm sóc anh tối nay, tôi đến đây để kiểm tra xem anh có cần gì không." Kể cả khi nó là lời nói đã được luyện tập từ trước, Jongho luôn cố gắng đặt cả tấm lòng của mình vào từng câu chữ bởi cậu thật sự quan tâm đến hạnh phúc của những người khác. Cậu ấy sẽ chẳng chọn nghề này nếu bản thân không có lòng trắc ẩn. 

Wooyoung im lặng tầm một phút. Cho đến khi Jongho đến gần để kiểm tra xem ống tiêm có cần được thay mới hay không thì anh chàng cuối cùng cũng chịu mở miệng

"Tôi nghĩ tôi cần một cặp phổi," anh ta lên tiếng, lưỡi đè nặng trong miệng vì thuốc tê.

"Phổi mới?" Jongho khịt mũi nhưng nhanh chóng giả vờ ho để che giấu nó, "sao thế?"

"Vì em cướp mất hơi thở của tôi rồi y tá Choi."

Jongho cắn lưỡi mình, rất mạnh, cố hết sức ngăn bản thân không cười thành tiếng trước lời tán tỉnh sến sẩm và đảo mắt nhìn Wooyoung.

"Tôi nghĩ anh bị đập đầu hơi nặng rồi đấy anh Jung. Có lẽ não anh cần được chụp cắt lớp vào ngày mai để phòng hờ,"  
Sau khi chắc chắn rằng ống tiêm đã cố định và được bơm đầy cho cả đêm, Jongho bước đến cuối giường bệnh để ghi chú lại một vài thông tin cần thiết. Cậu bỏ tập hồ sơ xuống bàn, cầm một cái máy trông là lạ lên rồi quay ngược trở về phía bên phải của bệnh nhân. Jongho quấn miếng nhựa quanh tay của Wooyoung một cách chuyên nghiệp, và sau vài nút bấm, nó bắt đầu căng phồng lên trước khi dừng lại sau tiếng bíp. 

"Hm, huyết áp của anh khá cao đấy," Jongho phát hiện ra rồi lại ghi chú lên hồ sơ.

"Đó là vì em quá đỗi xinh đẹp, khiến con tim tôi đập nhanh hơn ngay khi em bước chân vào phòng," Wooyoung đáp lời. Anh ta cố gắng bắt kịp phản ứng của Jongho nhưng đầu thì cứ nghiêng qua nghiêng lại khiến cậu chàng phải công nhận, rằng anh ta trông rất dễ thương. Nhất là khi kết hợp cùng mái tóc rối bù đấy. 

"Hoặc nó có thể là dấu hiệu của bệnh rối loạn nhịp tim. Bệnh tim mạch không đùa được đâu anh Jung," Jongho trách móc nhưng lời nói của cậu ấy không hề có ý xấu. Đây chẳng phải là lần đầu tiên có bệnh nhân tán tỉnh Jongho. Có lẽ là do sự ảo diệu của bộ đồng phục, có lẽ là do những liều thuốc mê giống như trường hợp của Wooyoung,.. Jongho đã khá quen thuộc với chuyện đó rồi và cậu luôn cố gắng hết sức mình để giữ thái độ chuyên nghiệp nhất có thể. Thế nhưng cái cách mà Wooyoung đang hành xử thật sự khác hẳn so với những người kia. Và rất khó cho cậu y tá để không nâng niu chàng trai đáng yêu như có thể ôm trọn vào vòng tay đang nằm ngay ngắn trên giường bệnh. Nếu bạn một lần nữa cố gắng phớt lờ đi miếng vải băng bó siêu to che đi phía bên trái của trán và vết bầm sưng vù dưới mắt thì Wooyoung thật sự bảnh trai lắm. Jongho muốn đầu hàng trước Wooyoung, nhưng cậu vẫn phải tuân thủ theo những chuẩn mực đạo đức nghề nghiệp cơ bản và bản thân cũng không muốn lợi dụng chàng trai lớn tuổi hơn.

Wooyoung cười khịt mũi trước lời đáp trả của Jongho và nhắm mắt lại trong vài giây khiến cậu y tá nghĩ rằng, có lẽ liều thuốc giảm đau cuối cùng đã ngấm đủ để hạ gục anh ta. Sao cũng được, Jongho vẫn phải thay băng mới cho bệnh nhân. Bằng những cái chạm nhẹ tựa lông hồng, cậu ấy bắt đầu tháo bỏ lớp gạc trắng khỏi trán chàng trai. Vết cắt thật kinh khủng, màu đỏ tím xanh đủ cả nhưng bác sĩ đã khâu vết thương rất khéo. Cùng miếng bông gòn mới tinh, Jongho dậm sạch chỗ máu khô và có lẽ đã hơi quá tay khi cậu thấy mặt Wooyoung bắt đầu nhăn nhó. 

Hóa ra anh ta chưa bất tỉnh hoàn toàn.

"Tôi xin lỗi nếu tôi có làm anh đau," Jongho thầm thì, đột nhiên nhận ra bản thân đã gần Wooyoung đến nhường nào.

"Không sao cả, tôi thực sự thích khi có người đối xử với mình mạnh bạo một tí," Jongho biết rõ nếu mắt anh ta còn mở được, Wooyoung hẳn sẽ nháy mắt như thể nó là chuyện đáng tự hào lắm. 

Jongho thở dài, đảo mắt lần nữa nhưng lại kìm nén nụ cười trên khóe môi

"Công việc của tôi không phải là làm đau anh Jung đây, anh cần phải báo tôi khi cảm thấy đau để tôi có thể thay thuốc khác nếu cần thiết."

Wooyoung chỉ ậm ừ tỏ ý đồng tình và sau đó, họ chìm vào khoảng không gian im lặng một cách thoải mái. Jongho nhẹ nhàng chăm sóc cho vết thương của Wooyoung và anh chàng suýt nữa thì kêu rừ rừ như một bé mèo khi cậu dùng ngón tay vén tóc mình sang một bên. Jongho mừng thầm vì Wooyoung không mở mắt ra nhìn cậu ấy, nếu không anh sẽ phát hiện ra khuôn mặt nhỏ của cậu y tá đã đỏ bừng lên đến mức nào.

"Xong rồi," Jongho thì thầm lần nữa với Wooyoung, và ngay khi chuẩn bị quay đi, Wooyoung đã kịp nắm lấy cổ tay Jongho, kéo cậu thanh niên lại gần hơn.

Anh ta dùng lực rất nhẹ nhàng và Jongho có thể thoát khỏi nó bất cứ lúc nào cậu ấy muốn, nhưng hơi ấm từ đầu ngón tay của Wooyoung khiến cậu phải dừng lại. Wooyoung chậm rãi mở một bên mắt ra, đương nhiên là con mắt còn tốt của anh ấy, rồi nâng tay của Jongho đặt lên môi mình. Cứ như một quý ông tuổi xế chiều, Wooyoung chà bờ môi sưng vù của anh ta lên khớp ngón tay của cậu y tá, hôn một cách nhẹ nhàng trìu mến.

"Cảm ơn y tá Choi rất nhiều, em quả thật là món đồ ngọt đầu tiên mà tôi không ngần ngại nếm thử," mặc dù câu từ của anh ta còn chưa được rõ ràng vì thuốc mê, Jongho vẫn cảm nhận được sự chân thành trong lời nói và điều đấy khiến tim cậu đập nhanh hơn.

"Khá là mất vệ sinh đấy anh Jung thân mến, không phải thứ gì cũng cho lên miệng được đâu," Jongho đáp lời trông rõ là đang bối rối nhưng vẫn chưa đủ để Wooyoung hoàn toàn nhận ra. Có lẽ tâm trí anh chàng đã bị chất hóa học phủ kín cả rồi. 

Jongho từ tốn kéo tay mình ra khỏi Wooyoung và người kia cũng nhẹ nhàng thuận theo. Điều đó làm cả người Jongho ấm lên khi anh ta ngoan ngoãn vâng lời như vậy. Họ nhìn nhau trong vài phút ngắn ngủi, sự long lanh trong ánh mắt Wooyoung như thể đang kể một câu chuyện khác. 

"Việc của tôi tới đây là xong," Wooyoung than vãn rồi trề môi, trước khi anh ta kịp đưa ra bất cứ lời bình phẩm tục tĩu nào, Jongho nói tiếp, "nếu anh cần gì, anh có thể gọi tôi bằng cái nút nho nhỏ này nhé."

"Nếu có số điện thoại của em thì gọi dễ hơn ấy," Wooyoung nói trong khi cố gắng nhướng lông mày lên nhưng chỉ có thể nghiêng đầu sang một bên giống như mấy chú cún bối rối hay làm. 

Jongho lắc lắc chiếc điều khiển nhỏ với kí hiệu y tá trên đó trước khi nhét nó vào kế giường Wooyoung, "tôi biết nó sẽ tiếp thêm độ ảo tưởng cho anh nhưng anh chỉ cần nhấn nút và tôi sẽ có mặt," Nhìn nụ cười tự mãn trên gương mặt của Wooyoung, Jongho biết chắc rằng anh ta đang dự định nói thêm một vài câu mật ngọt tán tỉnh. Thế nên trước khi anh ta kịp làm điều đấy, cậu chàng liền giơ ngón trỏ lên với ánh nhìn cảnh cáo, "chỉ dành cho trường hợp khẩn cấp."  
Chỉ khi Jongho nghe được câu 'vâng thưa thuyền trưởng' từ miệng Wooyoung, cậu ấy vỗ nhẹ đầu gối của anh ta rồi đi làm việc tiếp với các bệnh nhân còn lại. 

✰

Rõ ràng, Wooyoung không hề tuân theo sự chỉ dẫn 'chỉ dành cho trường hợp khẩn cấp', hoặc có lẽ định nghĩa của từ 'khẩn cấp' đối với anh ta quá ư là rộng. 

Mỗi lần chấm đỏ ở phòng 117 sáng đèn trên bảng điều khiển của cậu ấy, Jongho hiểu mình lại phải đối mặt với bất cứ vấn đề gì Wooyoung đã sáng tạo ra. Cậu ấy biết rõ mồn một Wooyoung chẳng hề gặp chuyện nguy hiểm gì nhưng lương tâm lúc nào cũng đánh bại lý trí làm nam y tá phải đi kiểm tra bệnh nhân của mình.

"Em thật sự có mặt mỗi khi tôi bấm nút nè," Wooyoung há hốc mồm cứ như đó là chuyện gì đáng ngạc nhiên lắm. 

"Đó là công việc của tôi thưa anh Jung, tôi có thể sẽ bị sa thải nếu không đến để kiểm tra anh," Jongho đáp trả một cách cam chịu, tay khoanh lại trước lại trước ngực, bộ đồng phục màu xanh bạc hà chẳng tài nào giấu đi được đống cơ bắp kia. Jongho thề Wooyoung đã liếm môi khi nhìn thấy chúng nhưng trong bóng tối bao trùm lấy căn phòng, cậu ấy cũng không dám mạnh miệng.

Đã là lần thứ ba Wooyoung triệu hồi Jongho trong đêm nay và thật lòng mà nói, Jongho khá tò mò xem thử lần này Wooyoung bịa ra thêm được chuyện gì nữa. 

"Tôi nghĩ tôi bị cảm rồi," Wooyoung nũng nịu bĩu môi và Jongho lại thở dài lên đường bước đến chỗ Wooyoung.

Jongho biết rõ Wooyoung không hề bị cảm. Không thể nào, thật sự không thể khi có thuốc kháng viêm trong cơ thể nhưng cậu ấy vẫn nuông chiều anh ta. Jongho ôn nhu đặt tay lên trán Wooyoung để kiểm tra xem anh ta có nóng hay không. Da anh ta thật mềm nhưng chỉ ấm như bao người khỏe mạnh khác. Jongho nghĩ việc mình tới đây là xong và định rời đi khi Wooyoung lần thứ hai nắm lấy cổ tay cậu ấy rồi đẩy tay chàng trai xuống ngực mình. 

"Chắc là cảm nắng á," Wooyoung tung chiêu nháy nháy lông mi liên tục, "tôi cầu cho nó siêu dễ lây vì tôi không muốn có mỗi mình bị nhiễm bệnh."

"Chúng tôi sẽ đưa anh đi cách ly nếu nó dễ lây nhiễm, bệnh viện sẽ không để xảy ra đại dịch đâu," Jongho đáp trả bằng tông giọng điềm tĩnh nhất có thể, tay cậu ấy run rẩy trên ngực trái của Wooyoung. Nếu cậu ấy đè tay thêm xíu nữa, chắc chắn rằng bản thân có thể cảm nhận được nhịp tim của Wooyoung.

Căn phòng lặng im và Jongho không hiểu sao mình vẫn chưa rời đi vì cả hai chẳng làm gì nhiều ngoài đắm chìm vào sự hiện diện của đối phương. Thú thật thì trong phút chốc, cảm giác ấy thật tuyệt.

"Em biết không y tá Choi, em thật sự là người đẹp nhất anh từng thấy. Có thể là hiện tại anh đang bị chấn thương, nhưng anh chắc chắn rằng nó chẳng ảnh hưởng gì đến việc anh nghĩ mình đã yêu em mất rồi."

Mặt Jongho đỏ bừng lên trước sự thành tâm của câu nói kia. Có lẽ là thuốc mê thay lời muốn nói, cũng có thể là Wooyoung đang thật lòng, nhưng trường hợp nào cũng thế, Jongho nghe thấy tim mình đập nhanh trong lồng ngực và may mắn thay âm thanh của máy đo nhịp tim đủ lớn để lấn át nó. Tại sao chàng trai này lại u mê cậu ấy đến như vậy? Liệu nó có phải là yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên? Jongho liệu có tin vào truyền thuyết đó không nhỉ? Đương nhiên rồi, Wooyoung trông dễ thương và hài hước và có chút làm lố mỗi lần cần chăm sóc cho vết thương thế nhưng giọng anh ta nghe êm tai lắm khiến Jongho cảm thấy chàng trai này khác biệt. Như thể cậu ấy đã biết anh ta từ rất lâu rồi nhưng lại khát khao muốn hiểu rõ anh ấy hơn.

"Có lẽ anh cảm thật," Jongho gắng gượng trả lời, giọng cậu ấy mềm xèo lại còn run run, "anh mê sảng mất rồi, sao anh có thể nói lời yêu trong khi anh chẳng biết gì về tôi?"

Wooyoung cười, lần này cười khịt mũi thật sự luôn. Anh nhìn Jongho rồi thở dài, khóa chặt tay Jongho ở giữa hai bàn tay mình, đè nhẹ lên ngực trái thêm một chút nữa.

"Anh chẳng cần phải biết điều đó để có thể thấy được em xinh đẹp và tốt bụng đến nhường nào," anh ta thở dài, hài lòng với bản thân và hơi ấm của Jongho thấm qua lớp vải lanh trên áo, "khi con tim mách bảo, thì nó... biết thế thôi. Hãy ghi nhớ lời tôi nói nhé y tá Choi, định mệnh an bài chúng ta đến bên nhau."

Và như thế, hồn Wooyoung bay về vùng đất mộng mơ nhanh như chớp, bỏ lại một Jongho bàng hoàng và lạc lõng ở phía sau.  
May mắn thay cho Jongho, Wooyoung không hề tỉnh giấc sau bài diễn văn nhỏ và Jongho có cả đêm để suy nghĩ về tình thế lúc này. Đến lúc tan ca, cậu ấy đi vào phòng thay đồ và khi bước ra, chàng trai trẻ không còn là y tá đang làm việc nữa. Cậu ấy chỉ đơn giản là Choi Jongho cùng một mục tiêu trong tâm trí.

Trên đường đi đến phòng 117, cậu ấy dừng lại trước máy bán hàng tự động và khi đến trước cửa phòng Wooyoung, chàng trai nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa, bụng dạ xoắn quẩy hết cả lên chờ đợi lời hồi đáp.

Không nghe thấy ai trả lời cả, Jongho mở cửa và chuồn vào trong không một tiếng động. Cậu ấy đang khá dần lên trong việc lẻn vào phòng bệnh nhân vào đêm khuya tránh làm họ thức giấc nên đây chỉ là chuyện nhỏ mà thôi. 

Wooyoung vẫn đang ngủ ngon và mặc dù vừa mới ngã dập mặt xuống đường hồi tối thì khuôn mặt anh ta trông sáng sủa đến lạ kì, ắt hẳn sẽ làm cho bất cứ người dẫn đầu xu hướng nào cũng phải ghen tị. Bước từng bước thật nhẹ nhàng, Jongho đi vòng qua giường bệnh và ngồi cạnh Wooyoung. Cậu chàng không thể ngăn được bản thân phủi đi cọng tóc nằm trên mắt anh ta.

Jongho đã phải lắc nhẹ Wooyoung tỉnh giấc vì thời gian là vàng bạc và cậu ấy không muốn phải giải thích cho Hongjoong nghe tại sao mình lại ngồi nhìn bệnh nhân ngủ ngon lành trong khi bản thân đã thay quần áo thành bộ đồ thường ngày. Đấy là cảnh tượng có vẻ sẽ khiến người khác rùng mình, kể cả cậu ấy.

"Này y tá Choi, bộ tôi có gọi em lúc đang ngủ hả?" Wooyoung dụi mắt hỏi và rên rỉ khi dụi nhầm con mắt bị bầm, "hay là em nghe được tiếng lòng tôi gọi tên em?"

"Tôi vừa tan ca vài phút trước, bây giờ tôi không còn là y tá nữa, anh có thể gọi tôi là Jongho."

"Ồ, vậy là mối quan hệ của chúng ta có tiến triển rồi á, có thể gọi thẳng tên nhau rồi này," Jongho thề là mình đã nghe Wooyoung ngượng ngùng khẽ nói 'tuyệt' trước khi nói thêm, "vậy thì em có thể gọi tôi là Wooyoung."

"Được thôi," Jongho dừng lại, "Wooyoung." và từ ngữ đơn giản này đã làm thắp lên nụ cười tỏa nắng trên gương mặt Wooyoung. Chỉ gọi tên đơn giản vậy thôi mà cũng có thể làm một người vui đến như vậy, thật kì lạ.

"Thật ra tôi đến để kiểm tra một thứ cùng anh," Jongho nói tiếp, "nè, cầm lấy."

Trên bàn tay duỗi ra của cậu ấy là một viên thuốc màu trắng và Wooyoung với lấy nó ngay lập tức, nuốt xuống bụng trong vòng vài giây.

"Khoan đã," anh ta lên tiếng sau khi uống, "em có được phép đưa thuốc cho bệnh nhân ngoài giờ làm việc không vậy?"

Jongho bật cười khúc khích và đặt tay lên vai Wooyoung trước khi bóp nhẹ nó.

"Nó không phải thuốc đâu, nó là bạc hà đấy. vì có trời mới biết lần cuối anh đánh răng là khi nào, còn tôi thì cần phải hôn anh để biết được lời anh nói có thật lòng hay không."

Jongho có thể cảm nhận được tai mình nóng dần lên bởi sự táo bạo của bản thân, nhưng biểu cảm sửng sốt trên mặt Wooyoung còn vô giá hơn. Jongho phải đưa thêm cho anh ta mọt viên kẹo nữa vì viên ban nãy đã bị ai kia nuốt chửng, thế là họ bất động trong sự ngại ngùng khi chờ Wooyoung ăn xong kẹo the.

"Nè, nhai xong rồi," anh ta nói trong khi lè cái lưỡi hồng hồng về phía Jongho, chứng tỏ bản thân đã nhai xong.

Jongho không để lãng phí thêm phút giây nào nữa mà cúi xuống hôn lấy môi Wooyoung, cố gắng cẩn thận ở bên bị sưng. Góc này cực kì không thoải mái và Jongho chỉ hôn một nửa môi Wooyoung vì cậu sợ làm đau anh ta nếu mình ấn mạnh lên chỗ bị thương. Mặc kệ hương bạc hà nồng gắt và cổ mình đau đến cỡ nào, bằng một cách nào đó nụ hôn ấy lại hoàn hảo. Wooyoung ấm lắm, môi cũng rất mềm mại căng mọng chứ không hề khô sau một đêm dài, những ngón tay của anh ta đặt ở dưới gáy Jongho làm phần cổ căng cứng của cậu ấy dễ chịu phần nào.

Nó chỉ kéo dài vài giây nhưng nụ hôn đủ khiến Jongho thở hổn hển và cậu ấy cố gắng lấy lại nhịp thở khi tựa trán mình lên trán Wooyoung. Như thể pháo hoa tỏa sáng khắp tâm trí và thể xác của Jongho, đầu ngón tay nhột nhột cứ như có điện chạy qua. Cậu ấy biết mình phải trở về nhà và ngủ để bản thân bình tĩnh lại trước trường hợp này nhưng nụ hôn của Wooyoung có lẽ đã nhóm lên ngọn lửa trong lòng cậu ấy.

"Bây giờ tôi nghĩ em đã tin tôi rồi nhỉ?" Wooyoung hít thở, gần đến độ hơi thở nồng mùi bạc hà của anh ta phả thẳng vào miệng Jongho.

Jongho ngồi thẳng dậy và cười nhếch mép với Wooyoung trước khi để lại hộp kẹo trên tay anh ta. Cậu ấy không hề trả lời câu hỏi của Wooyoung nhưng trước khi thật sự rời khỏi phòng để quay về nhà tắm rửa cho mình bình tĩnh lại thì đã nói với chàng trai rằng:

"Tôi có viết số điện thoại của mình lên vỏ kẹo. Anh tốt nhất nên gọi cho tôi đấy, Jung Wooyoung, và chứng minh cho tôi thấy định mệnh thật sự an bài cho chúng ta đến bên nhau."


End file.
